Um Parafuso a Menos
by KawaiHikari
Summary: Tenten é uma jovem que cursa psicologia na Universidade de Konoha, mas crê que essa não é a sua área, visto que ela não tem lá sua vida tão normal quanto a de outros jovens. Sakura, com quem divide apto., não se importa com suas peculiaridades, e mal ela sabia que estaria prestes a conhecer alguém que a faria mudar completamente o modo de viver.


**Um Parafuso a Menos**

Vou começar me apresentando de uma forma bem clichê. Bom, eu sou Mitsashi Tenten, tenho vinte anos, curso psicologia na universidade de Konoha, cabelos e olhos castanhos, sem corpo de modelo, sem dezenas de homens correndo atrás de mim, sem nada tão clichê como as outras moças que estudam aqui, por isso não tive tantos problemas em me apresentar dessa forma. Certo... Na verdade eu não podia estar cursando isso, não é minha área, com certeza, mas minha incerteza da época de colegial era tão grande que eu fui arrastada pra esse curso, por minha amiga Haruno Sakura. Como querer se tornar uma psicóloga, se quem precisa de um sou eu? Isso é o que me perguntam sempre que eu digo o que estudo. E não estão totalmente errados. Dizem que falta um parafuso em mim...

– Tenten, levanta, a aula começa em vinte minutos e nós nem nos trocamos! Anda logo, garota! – Sakura gritou no meu ouvido.

– Sim, sim, pode deixar... – respondi desanimada.

Eu e ela morávamos juntas num mini apartamento perto da faculdade, dividíamos as contas e tudo mais, então valia bastante a pena, tirando o fato de que eu era obrigada a acordar aos gritos todas as manhãs. Vestimo-nos e saímos correndo de casa, sem nem tomar café. E mesmo correndo tanto, não conseguimos chegar a tempo, demos de cara com os enormes portões. Bufei irritada.

– Vamos tomar café em alguma cafeteria por aí? Depois voltamos... – a Haruno me perguntou.

– Melhor que ficar sentada na frente da faculdade, né? – eu ri e ela concordou.

Fomos a uma cafeteria de esquina, bem simples, mas muito confortável. Tomamos café tranquilamente, conversando como duas universitárias normais, sem ser por algumas manias minhas. Assim foi me servido o pão na chapa, peguei o guardanapo e o dobrei duas vezes ao meio, mas sem deixar nenhuma ponta desencontrada, elas deviam estar exatamente juntas. Coloquei o pão, na vertical, bem ao meio do quadrado formado e dois triângulos se formaram, igualmente, dos dois lados do alimento. Pronto, aí eu poderia comer. Claro, não antes de limpar as mãos num outro guardanapo, este não dobrado, e bebericar o chá preto, segurando a asa da xícara com os dedos indicador e médio esquerdos.

– Não sei pra que tanto ritual, só pra tomar o café da manhã... – Sakura suspirou e tomou um pouco de café.

– Você tem suas manias também, não reclame. – fingi estar irritada.

– Ah, tipo...? – riu.

– Hum... – parei para pensar e demorei alguns segundos até conseguir responder – Você canta no chuveiro!

– Como se isso fosse muito anormal! – Sakura riu mais ainda – Eu sou totalmente normal, Tenten! Você é que tem um parafuso a menos!

– Eu não acho... – fiz bico.

– Oh, tudo bem então, não vou discutir. Vamos terminar de comer!

E assim foi. Terminamos de comer, não tão normalmente como duas universitárias, devo admitir que eu realmente tinha algumas manias meio complicadas, mas fazer o quê. Quando íamos pagar a conta, um rapaz – muito gato! – foi cumprimentar a Sakura. Lancei-lhe um olhar malicioso e ela deu um leve tapinha no meu ombro esquerdo.

– Esse é o Neji, Tenten. – ela o apresentou.

– Olá, eu sou a Tenten... Dããã, ela já falou seu nome, não precisa repetir! – falei parecendo uma doida.

– Olá. – ele foi um tanto... Seco.

– Oh, não ligue para isso, Tenten, ele é assim mesmo quando conhece alguém. Neji, ela é normal, para com isso! – pausou – Ta, ela não é totalmente normal, mas pode agir como uma pessoa legal, né?

– Olá, eu sou a Tenten! – tentei começar de novo.

– Ela tem perda de memória recente? – ficou olhando pra minha cara por uns segundos e Sakura negou com a cabeça – Você realmente não é normal...

– Eu não posso discordar totalmente... – ri um pouco fraco.

– Vai cabular hoje, Neji?

– Vou. Quer ir? O Sasuke estará lá... – disse.

– N-Não! – ela corou. Ah, claro, o Uchiha bonitão que a faz corar só de ouvir o nome – Vamos voltar pra casa! Temos que fazer faxina! – ela disse.

– Temos? Mas e a aula? – perguntei, não, eu não estava sabendo disso!

– Hm... Já entendi, tudo bem então, até mais! Ah, e eu sou o Neji, Tenten! – ele acenou de costas, indo embora.

Quando ele já tinha sumido de vista, olhei para a cara de Sakura, que continuava como um tomate. Estalei os dedos na frente de seus olhos e ela pareceu sair do transe. É, o Uchiha realmente mexia com essa garota, pena que ela não assumia e era cabeça dura demais pra aceitar que ele correspondia aos sentimentos.

– Gostou dele? – perguntou.

– O quê?

– Bom... Não sei né, mas que ele é gato, ele é, admite vai!

– Ele é lindo, Sakura, como você não me apresentou antes?

– Você estava namorando, esqueceu?

– Esqueci. – pausei – Quem em sã consciência dá o nome ao filho de "parafuso"? – perguntei, gesticulando as mãos como se aquilo fosse um absurdo.

– Os pais dele. – ela riu – Nunca pensei nisso! Mas olha só, seu nome é um nome normal dos ursos pandas chineses, coisa de louco também.

– Mas ele parece ser normal da cabeça. – falei

– Você admitindo que não é normal, hm? – sorriu – Estou vendo que gostou mesmo dele. Boa sorte!

– Gostar eu gostei, claro, o cara é uma perdição, Sakura! Mas não estou apaixonada, poxa! – resmunguei.

– Ainda! – completou e saiu depressa da lanchonete, para começar a correr assim que botou o pé para fora.

Durante o Ensino Médio ela tinha sido a capitã do clube de atletismo, então imagina se ela corria... Já eu, bem, eu era um membro do clube de arco e flecha. Por conta disso, só a alcancei quando ela estava na outra ponta do quarteirão, parada pelo semáforo fechado. Respirei fundo e olhei para a cara dela com os olhos semicerrados, ela sabia que eu não era alguém que se apaixonava fácil. Em resposta ao olhar, Sakura abriu um sorriso e eu mostrei a língua. Quando começamos a rir o sinal abriu e então pudemos atravessar a rua. Mas claro, para isso eu também tinha alguns problemas... Quisesse ou não, meus pés sempre iam diretamente à parte branca, somente, da faixa de pedestre. Sakura diz que um dia, vou encontrar uma faixa mal pintada e serei atropelada, aí quem sabe eu não fique normal.

Cinco minutos depois estávamos próximas da nossa casa. Eu realmente não sabia que ela estava falando sério sobre a faxina, mas tudo bem... Mais um tempinho de caminhada e já tínhamos chego. Adentramos, tiramos os sapatos, trocamos de roupa e começamos a organizar toda a bagunça dos cômodos. Quarto, sala, banheiro, cozinha tinham ficado brilhando depois de tanta arrumação e limpeza. O apartamento estava impecável! Terminamos tudo era quase três da tarde, logo almoçamos e depois fomos estudar. Psicologia cansa... O relógio marcava sete horas, eu tive vontade de dar um beijo na pessoa que tinha tocado a campainha. Olhei a janela e já estava escurecendo. Suspirei. Como assim eu tinha ficado estudando por horas e não tinha percebido? Corri até a porta e quando a abri, dei de cara com ninguém mais, ninguém menos que Uchiha Sasuke. Esqueci a ideia do beijo.

– Acho que veio a casa errada, Uchiha... – sorri amarelo.

– Mas é aqui que a Sakura mora, não é? – ele perguntou.

– É... Pode entrar, fica a vontade! – abri espaço para ele e assim que ele entrou, senti meu corpo sendo puxado para fora e vi a porta sendo fechada na minha cara – Mas o quê?

– Olá... Tenten, não é? – a pessoa ao meu lado disse, eu virei para olhá-lo nos olhos e me preparar para dar muitos tapas na cara do ser, só que aí eu me vi diante daquele lindo rapaz da lanchonete – Eu errei? Devia te chamar de "Dãã, ela já disse o seu nome, não precisa repetir"?

– Meu nome é Tenten mesmo... – respondi – Olá, Neji...?

– Isso. Vamos, eles vão ficar aí até umas dez da noite, então até lá você ficará comigo.

– O quê? Mas eu nem te conheço, seu louco! – gritei.

– Vamos. – agarrou o meu braço e saiu puxando. Homem bruto!

– Não, você tem probleminhas? – perguntei fazendo gestos sem sentido – Eu não vou largar a Sakura com um desconhecido aí não!

–Tenten, você preza pela felicidade da sua amiga, certo?

– Sim.

– Então, hoje o Sasuke veio para se declarar e nada mais que isso, não pense besteiras. Os dois já se conhecem faz anos! – pausou – E não, não tenho probleminhas, que eu me lembre a anormal aqui é você. – riu baixo.

– É... – suspirei – Tudo bem... Mas quero estar aqui dez da noite e nada mais que isso, sim? – ele acenou positivamente com a cabeça.

Ele me levou até onde seu carro estava estacionado e abriu a porta para que eu entrasse. Sentei-me e ele também, uns segundos depois, logo deu partida. Eu sempre fui tagarela, odiava silêncio, precisava conversar de qualquer forma, nem que o assunto fosse o mais ridículo possível. Quando eu abri a boca para falar, ele foi mais rápido:

– Vou te dar a chance de se apresentar melhor. – sorriu de canto e eu arregalei levemente os olhos. Por aquela eu não estava esperando!

– Bom, o nome você já sabe... – pausei – Tenho vinte e três anos, não, vinte e dois... Vinte e três... Não sei mais! – resmunguei e ele soltou uma leve risada, nem parecia mais o cara do "oi" indiferente daquela manhã – Gosto de animais, ouvir música, jogar tiro ao alvo e é isso... Ah, estou solteira... – acrescentei.

– E isso foi uma indireta? – indagou e eu me toquei o que eu tinha dito.

– Não! Não entenda errado! – virei a cara envergonhada – Pode se apresentar também...

– Sou Hyuuga Neji, mas você já sabe, tenho vinte e dois anos, você deve ter a mesma idade, a não ser que tenha repetido algum ano na escola. – comentou – Meus gostos são parecidos, mas no lugar do tiro ao alvo, pode trocar por vôlei e eu também estou solteiro. – disse e finalizou com mais um riso. Ele realmente não parecia o mesmo cara daquela manhã.

Fomos conversando como bons amigos, ainda bem! Por um momento eu estava feliz de ter sido "sequestrada" pelo Hyuuga e ter deixado temporariamente o apartamento pra Sakura e Sasuke, mas aí eu me lembrei que não tinha jantado nada e estava completamente sem dinheiro! Resmunguei um palavrão aleatório e ele me olhou de soslaio.

– O que faz um palavrão na boca de uma dama? – ele riu com a própria pergunta e eu comecei a achar que eu não era a única louca dentro daquele carro.

– Oi? Dama? – arqueei a sobrancelha – Rapaz, se você acha que sou uma princesa pode esquecer, sou o macho da casa que divido com a Sakura. – bati no peito e então também comecei a rir.

– Mas por que reclamou?

– Não jantei e estou sem dinheiro... – falei.

– Então vamos jantar, ué! São sete e quinze. Não tem problema jantar agora? – perguntou.

– Não, mas como vou pagar?

– Eu pago e depois você retribui. – respondeu.

– Pode ser, obrigada! – sorri – Mas não pense que vou retribuir de alguma forma erótica ou coisa assim. – resmunguei.

– Eu não disse nada disso... – pausou – Vamos jantar e depois você pensa como poderá pagar!

– Tudo bem... – corei levemente e agradeci.

Ele deu umas voltas com o carro e logo o estacionou ao lado de um restaurante simples e bonito, não aparentava ser caro. Saímos e adentramos o lugar, que era bem aconchegante, sentamo-nos numa das mesas desocupadas e logo fizemos o pedido. Demorou pouco para que a comida fosse servida, quando chegou à mesa, adivinha, mais um ritual para a refeição. Eu tinha pedido missô lamen, então assim que quebrei os hashis, comi todos os milhos que existiam no domburi, um a um, ignorando completamente a colher que sempre vinha junto.

– Por que você não usa a colher? – Neji perguntou.

– O milho é mais gostoso quando comido um por um... – respondi, saboreando um dos últimos.

– De onde você pegou essa mania?

– Sei lá. – soltei um riso e coloquei o último grão na boca.

– É de família?

– Creio que não... Nasci com isso! – peguei o macarrão e o levei até a boca, esquecendo-me de assoprá-lo, queimando os lábios, não demorou para eu soltar outro palavrão.

– Tenten, precisa ser menos descuidada... – comentou.

– Não consigo... – murmurei. – É de nascença, sabe? – sorri amarelo.

– Hum, entendi...

– Mas e quais são as suas imperfeições, então? Não vi nenhuma até agora. – ri e levei mais macarrão a boca, assoprando-o antes.

– Sou perfeito, não tenho defeitos. – pausou e riu. – Com o tempo você descobre. – sorriu de canto.

Neji era encantador, apesar daquele "Oi" sem graça daquela manhã. Não tinha como não querer conversar mais e mais com ele! Sem que eu percebesse, acabei me esquecendo de alguns dos meus rituais para terminar de comer, por estar entretida demais na conversa, que sei lá qual era o assunto, mas era interessante! Depois de comer, saímos para dar uma volta no centro da cidade, que à noite era ótima, fomos para lá e para cá, andamos sem rumo algum, quando era dez horas, ele me deixou na porta de casa, todo cavalheiro, bem diferente de como tinha me arrancado de lá.

– Obrigada pela noite, Neji! Fazia tempos que eu não me divertia em conversas assim! – abri um grande sorriso e fiz um "tchau" com a mão.

– Não há de quê. – sorriu de volta. – Agradeça ao Sasuke por isso. – riu um pouco. – Até mais!

– Até! – virei para entrar em casa, mas antes me lembrei de algo. – Ah, Neji, vamos trocar nossos números?

– Já está interessada assim em mim? – riu.

– Não é isso, né, mas se eu quiser conversar, mandarei uma mensagem ou ligarei! – fingi-me brava.

– Okay, estarei esperando sua ligação então. – brincou. – Esse é meu número! – entregou-me um papelzinho meio amassado.

– Obrigada! Depois mando mensagem e você salva meu número! Tchau! – acenei novamente e entrei em casa, deparando-me com Sasuke já na porta, pronto para sair. – Oi e tchau, Sasuke. – ri.

– Tchau! – ele respondeu.

Fechei a porta atrás de mim e já saí perguntando sobre tudo para Sakura, que respondeu calmamente tudo! Aí eu contei tudo o que eu tinha feito enquanto fiquei fora de casa e comentando como Neji era um ótimo rapaz! Ficamos falando sobre como foi a noite por uma hora, logo eu fui tomar banho e deitar, tinha aula no dia seguinte... Antes de dormir, mandei uma mensagem ao Hyuuga bonitão, desejando bons sonhos e pedindo para que salvasse o número, recebi uma resposta rápida que dizia o mesmo e que já tinha salvado o número. Não demorei a capotar. E mais uma vez, esqueci-me de um dos rituais.

•••

Após aquele dia, saímos mais vezes juntos, deixamos Sakura e Sasuke sozinhos por várias e várias noites, até que finalmente eles assumiram namoro. Devem ter demorado uns três meses... Dali em diante, pensamos que não nos encontraríamos tanto, mas nos contentávamos em continuar trocando mensagens e fazendo ligações, ou mesmo nos comunicando pela internet! Mas foi um grande engano nosso, pois pouco depois estávamos marcando encontros românticos, indo a parques, cinema e alguns eventos esportivos. Eu estava caidinha por Neji, já não tinha mais saída, nem desculpa. Num dos passeios, fomos ao zoológico também.

– Não acha triste vê-los presos aí? – perguntei a ele...

– Mas eles são bem tratados, não?

– Não sei não... Depende muito... – respondi meio triste.

– Não vamos nos entristecer por isso, certo? Já que não gosta disso, podemos ir embora e ir pra minha casa, pode ser?

– Sua casa?

– Sim, algum problema?

– Nenhum! – sorri. – Adoro a comida de lá!

– Só pensa em comer hein... – riu.

Rimos juntos e logo fomos até a casa dele, onde eu só tinha ido uma vez dentro daquele tempo. Não demorou muito para chegarmos lá, Neji parou o carro na garagem e eu sai, sem esperar ele abrir a porta para mim, destrancou a porta e entramos. Eram três da tarde e Neji me ofereceu um lanche, que, claro, eu não recusei. Esperei sentada à mesinha na cozinha e só esperei ele se sentar para começar a comer, ignorando novamente os meus já esquecidos rituais.

– Eu percebi que não tem feito mais nenhum daqueles rituais malucos que a Sakura contou. – ele disse.

– É que você me tira a concentração pra essas coisas. – expliquei.

– Eu te deixo sem concentração? Nossa! – fingiu-se orgulhoso.

– É muita beleza pra uma pessoa só! – brinquei.

– Boba.

– Mas é mesmo. – sorri. – Sabe Neji, ultimamente eu tenho me sentido tão bem com você.

– Ainda bem, não?

– Só que eu já passei da fase da amizade, sabe?

– Você é bem direta, né? – riu.

– Sempre fui. – ri também.

– Eu também gosto de você, Tenten. – declarou. – Por que acha que te convidei para vir pra cá?

– Para comer?

–Também. – soltou mais um riso. – Queria te propor em namoro.

– Namoro? – fiquei boba. – Mas não trocamos nenhum beijo e já vamos namorar?

– Beijo? Não seja por isso. – levantou-se rapidamente e veio ao meu lado, depositando seus lábios sob os meus, esperando uns segundos e logo se separou – Pronto. – riu.

– Se for pra namorar você e ter beijos assim, acho que vou procurar melhor... – fingi decepção.

Não demorou que ele selasse novamente nossos lábios, mas dessa vez aprofundando mais, puxando-me contra si, num abraço aconchegante. Eu não me lembro de ter ganhado beijo tão bom até o momento, talvez fosse pela minha perdição nele, quem sabe, mas estava realmente maravilhoso, não tem como negar! Um tempo depois, separamo-nos com selinhos e as testas juntas.

– E aí, agora podemos ser namorados? – perguntou.

– Não é uma má ideia! – sorri. – Eu aceito!

E aquela foi a melhor decisão que fiz na vida. Ele tinha sim seus defeitos, os quais fui conhecendo ao longo dos meses que nos encontramos, mas até mesmo estes eram bons nele. Neji era equilibrado em tudo, totalmente diferente de mim, uma completa desequilibrada. Hoje, já casada com o Hyuuga, sou equilibrada como ele – ta, não totalmente, mas melhorei bastante! – e já não preciso mais de psicólogo, eu quem me tornei uma! Mas até agora não sei a razão pela qual os pais dele deram o nome de "parafuso" a ele, mas, já casada, pude concluir que ele era o parafuso que falavam faltar em mim.


End file.
